Maschere di sangue
by Ida59
Summary: L’ipocrisia di una festa dissacrante fa da cornice agli amari pensieri di Severus Piton, in una folle sarabanda di maschere e finzioni, di vino rosso e sangue innocente.


**Maschere di sangue**

Autore: Ida (6-9 marzo 2006)

Beta-reader: Nykyo

Tipologia: One-shot

Censura: P.G. 13

Genere: Drammatico e introspettivo.

Personaggi: Severus, Silente, famiglie Malfoy e Lestrange

Pairing: Severus/Narcissa (molto sfumato)

Epoca: HP 7° anno

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: L'ipocrisia di una festa dissacrante fa da cornice agli amari pensieri di Severus Piton, in una folle sarabanda di maschere e finzioni, di vino rosso e sangue innocente.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto alla raccolta fanfictions** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"Solo il mio dovere"

"Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"

"Non era odio"

"Scelte"

"Maschere di sangue"

"Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Riflessi di sangue"

"Brindisi per un amico"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

"Premio di mezzanotte"

"Un sogno nell'oscurità"

"Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata"

**Maschere di sangue**

Sfavillio di luci e gioielli, silenti voli di sete preziose nell'aria, profumi pregiati che aleggiano indiscreti, mentre aromi speziati, di vini dal sanguigno lucore, si sprigionano dai calici di purissimo cristallo.

E' festa, è Natale!

E' Natale a casa Malfoy.

Leviamo i calici e chiudiamo gli occhi davanti all'ipocrisia.

L'immenso potere del denaro fa inchinare davanti al padrone di casa, da poco onorevolmente liberato da Azkaban, amici e nemici di sempre, mentre calici colmi di squisito nettare, che dona l'oblio, si levano in alto a festeggiare qualcosa in cui nessuno dei presenti ha mai creduto, né mai crederà.

Mangiamorte e personale del Ministero, uomini di scienza e poeti in cerca di facile fama, prezzolati giornalisti che vendono a caro prezzo notizie mai esistite, sono tutti riuniti sotto la stessa sontuosa volta affrescata, in un'assurda e blasfema festa mascherata, danzante carosello d'assurda ipocrisia.

Mancano solo i membri dell'Ordine: hanno troppe morti cui pensare.

Manca anche Voldemort. I suoi occhi di sangue non sono qui a scrutarmi: ha troppi trionfi da festeggiare nella sua solitaria e malvagia oscurità.

Mi guardo lentamente intorno, a scrutare le iridi nascoste dietro le sofisticate maschere di piume leggere e preziosi merletti.

Rosso di sangue, nero di follia, giocano gli scacchi sul tuo volto, ancora bello pur se ingiuriato dal tempo, focosa Bellatrix: occhi profondi e sorriso impudente, corpo di bimba troppo cresciuta in abiti lussuriosi che fasciano audacemente la tua femminilità.

Lasci il braccio stanco di Rodolphus, reso incerto da estenuanti anni di battaglia e di prigionia, e ti avvicini a me che, come tanti, troppi anni fa, sono di nuovo la preda più interessante ora che, indiscutibilmente, sono tornato ad essere il preferito di Voldemort, depositario dei suoi ordini e del suo potere. Mi offri il tuo sorriso e lo accompagni con il lieve ondeggiare del tuo ventre, offerta che un tempo non sapevo rifiutare.

Ma io sono cambiato, Bella, sono molto diverso dal giovane Severus che un tempo cadeva ai tuoi piedi, avido di possedere il tuo corpo dissoluto che sapeva offrimi piaceri allora sconosciuti. Oscene promesse dalle tue labbra, di scuro carminio dipinte, e bagliori dai tuoi occhi, neri come i miei, rifugio della più assoluta oscurità.

Levo sicuro il mio calice, rosso come il sangue dei troppi innocenti che ho ucciso, e sdegnosamente respingo la tua provocante profferta: sono un uomo, ora, non più un ragazzo, e so bene ciò che voglio, anche se, probabilmente, non potrò mai accarezzare il mio sogno, dolce ideale che le mie colpe passate per sempre mi negheranno.

Ti fermi un istante davanti a me, lampi superbi dai tuoi occhi, poi accogli il braccio che tuo marito ti porge, amore da sempre disconosciuto, ma sempre devotamente a te riservato.

Tristi e stanchi occhi d'ametista mi scrutano, ancora come un tempo colmi d'irata e impotente gelosia, argento ormai sfumato sulle tue tempie, orgogliosa aquila perduta su troppe ardite altezze; amicizia mai nata su un ribollente calderone che poteva unirci, ma il corpo voluttuoso di una donna che non sa amare ci ha resi nemici da sempre e per sempre.

Non è più tempo, ormai, per costruire: solo la distruzione incombe su di me, in questi giorni di novello inferno.

Altre iridi, di mille diversi colori, si riparano dietro a maschere dalle più disparate fogge: occhi che non conosco o che non mi riconoscono, giovani sguardi lucenti, oppure offuscati dal tempo che passa immemore e porta un pietoso oblio.

Poi la luce azzurra di Narcissa, soffice nuvola bionda tra le mie braccia, in una danza che non reca il conforto agognato, Principessa di un tempo che fu, dolce amante sognata, perduta e ritrovata, cui regalo il tepore amichevole del mio languido abbraccio.

Ti abbandoni alla mia rispettosa e delicata stretta, malinconico ricordo di una folle passione proibita, salvezza di un figlio nella mancanza di un padre.

Il tuo profumo è ancora sulle mie labbra, nostalgia di un amore che non è mai stato veramente mio; la tua pelle delicata brucia ancora sulla mia, simulacro d'un sogno che ha definitivamente lacerato la mia anima nel buio assoluto di una notte, squarciato solo da un orrido lampo verde.

Un ultimo volteggio e ti rendo a lui, tuo unico Signore, sorriso beffardo ed altero, amico perso e dopo tanto tempo alfine ritrovato, lampo di ghiaccio che incontra le fiamme scure dei miei occhi. Lui sa tutto, eppure tace.

Conosce il passato e ha preordinato il futuro, solo per la salvezza del suo unico figlio.

Guarda preoccupato le piccole macchie scure sulla mia argentea maschera, ma io ancora levo il mio rosso calice, simbolo di dolorosa vittoria, e, amaramente, stiro le mie labbra sottili in un falso sorriso.

Una giovane anima sarà definitivamente salva in questa sacra notte irriverente, mentre un'altra sprofonderà, ancora un poco di più, nel suo personale e straziante inferno.

Infine, incontro i tuoi occhi, tristi e giovani perle che riflettono l'argento della tua orrida maschera, imperscrutabili a tutti in quest'ultima notte.

Ma non è stato così, nel verde solitario ed oscuro di una tragica notte di sei mesi fa, quando il terrore dell'assassinio sfuggito mi ha rivelato ogni recondito anfratto della tua giovane ed ingenua anima, paure e speranze, disperazione e coraggio.

Premo sul viso la mia argentea maschera di morte, per me solo testimonianza ineluttabile della rovina della mia anima: oscilla il mio nero mantello, mentre mi avvicino a te e fendo la folla di allegri danzatori senza memoria.

Nel mio lungo ed elegante calice, negligentemente appoggiato sull'angolo del piccolo piano intarsiato d'ebano, oscilla ancora il rosso liquido che non sa donarmi l'oblio, ma che con il suo purpureo colore mi ricorda la morte che ancora una volta brucia sulle mie mani.

In questa folle sarabanda dell'ipocrisia, dove i buoni si mischiano ai cattivi, dove il denaro è l'unico e vero rispettato Signore e dove tutti indossano una maschera, solo io e te, Draco, mostriamo il nostro vero e doloroso volto, l'impietosa maschera insanguinata che ormai è diventato.

Io e te, Draco, in questa notte di dissacrante e dissoluta festa, indossiamo una maschera d'argento schizzata di sangue.

Il sangue della tua libertà.

Perdonami, Draco, se ci ho messo tanto, se per sei mesi hai vissuto in un incubo infernale.

Ma non è tuo il sangue che brilla sulle nostre maschere, né c'è sangue sulle tue mani.

Non c'è mai stato sangue su quelle eleganti e pallide mani, ancora sottili come quelle di un ragazzo; il sangue ha macchiato sempre e solo le mie forti mani di uomo, che soffre ma non può e non vuole fuggire: ho troppe colpe da scontare ed una promessa troppo importante da mantenere.

L'ultima, implorante preghiera, sgorgata sulle labbra tremanti di un vecchio, forza invincibile che un tempo mi trasse dall'inferno, rassegnazione infinita e massima pietà in quella notte orrenda in cui ho solo potuto piegare il capo, ricacciando ogni lacrima che, pietosa e ribelle, voleva stillare dall'oscurità dei miei occhi.

Un'impossibile scelta, tra la vita dell'unica persona che aveva creduto in me e la mia stolta ed inutile vita.

Ed un solo, terribile obbligo: salvare la mia e distruggere la sua, al solo ed ultimo fine di salvare la tua anima, mio giovane Draco.

Ma quella promessa, almeno, l'ultima che feci a quel caro, fragile vecchio, quella promessa io l'ho infine mantenuta.

La tua anima è ancora pura, Draco, proprio come quella notte sulla torre più alta di Hogwarts ed Albus non è morto invano.

Un nuovo, maledetto tributo di sangue brilla sulle nostre maschere: è l'orrido prezzo della tua libertà, Draco, che, ancora una volta, io solo ho voluto pagare, al posto tuo.

Avevo una promessa da onorare, fino in fondo, ed io sono un uomo d'onore.

I miei occhi scintillano dietro a questa maschera di morte, ma non è la pazzia, Draco, come hai creduto quella notte lontana nella buia foresta, è solo la felicità di sapere che tu, almeno tu, domani non sarai più costretto ad indossare la maschera della menzogna e della crudeltà.

Oggi ho finalmente reso concreto ciò che la pietà di Albus ti aveva offerto su quella torre in quella notte maledetta: ho pagato la tua libertà, Draco, l'ho pagata con la perdizione della mia anima e ne sono felice.

Chiudi gli occhi, giovane Malfoy, tu che ancora puoi farlo, e promettimi che domani piangerai, piangerai tutte le lacrime che in questi mesi ho dovuto ricacciarti a forza in gola.

Promettimi che piangerai a lungo, che piangerai anche per me, che le tue lacrime laveranno il sangue ed il ricordo delle atrocità che i tuoi giovani occhi hanno dovuto vedere.

Vorrei poter guardare le tue lacrime, perle leggere che lavano il tuo viso, vorrei poter piangere e lavare con le mie lacrime il sangue che mi ricopre le mani.

Tintinnio di cristallo, ruota il calice sul ripiano ricoperto d'ebano, ed il vino si riversa a terra, sangue pulsante che sgorga dalla mia anima.

E non ci saranno lacrime che potranno mai lavarlo via.

Ragazzi che corrono rumorosi invadono all'improvviso i miei pensieri, pacchi lucenti ad eccitare l'attesa, volti conosciuti di giovani Serpeverde destinati a perdere l'anima in una notte oscura. Ed io non potrò fare assolutamente più nulla per loro, sfuggiti dalle mie mani insieme a quell'incantesimo maledetto, che mi ha precluso per sempre il mio sotterraneo, gettandomi in questo turbine di morte e atrocità.

La mia testa scoppia in questa sarabanda di Natale, mentre il vino sanguigno si allarga lentamente sul marmo prezioso, insinuandosi nelle sue sottili venature, e scricchiola il cristallo sotto suole assassine.

Troppo rumore, troppa confusione, troppa luce e troppo calore per me, che anelo ad un oblio che arriverà solo con la morte.

Non avrei mai pensato di poter rimpiangere i miei amari e solitari Natali trascorsi a Hogwarts. Eppure, ora, la pace fredda e solitaria del mio sotterraneo sarebbe pura consolazione per la mia povera anima, dopo questi mesi d'abissale disperazione.

Come mi manca quel vecchio castello, così odiato eppure amato, prigione del corpo ma salvezza della mia anima! Con le sue fredde e spesse mura, che hanno saputo proteggermi da me stesso, i lunghi corridoi silenziosi e pieni di quieta ombra, percorsi e ripercorsi mille volte, ormai conosciuti ed amati in ogni loro singola pietra.

E' lì che ho ritrovato la pace, per la prima volta, quando sono tornato dall'Inferno in cui ero volontariamente entrato, baldo e stolto giovane con l'inganno negli occhi.

Ma ora sono qui, di nuovo all'Inferno, senza più alcuna vicina speranza di potergli sfuggire.

Senza più una Hogwarts cui poter ritornare.

Le mie pozioni, i miei libri, tutte le mie cose più care sono rimaste là, strappatemi da una maledizione mortale che ha ucciso la mia speranza e l'unica persona che mi voleva bene.

Solo lui, gli occhi ridenti dietro le piccole mezzelune e il sorriso sereno sulle labbra fragili, solo lui poteva entrare nel mio studio la notte di Natale, un prezioso libro avvolto in carta dorata con un grande fiocco rosso - maledetto vecchio Grifondoro - ed una bottiglia nell'altra mano.

Solo lui.

Ed io ho ucciso anche il Natale.

Non l'ho mai abbracciato, non gli ho mai detto quanto gli volevo bene, non l'ho mai ringraziato per quello che aveva fatto per me. Non gli ho mai fatto un regalo né mai ho ricambiato il suo sorriso. Ma l'ho ucciso, quando me lo ha ordinato.

Quando, quando potrò infine piangere il mio immenso dolore?

Non dovevamo essere qui, Draco, ma la tua giovane mano trema, mentre stringi un'ultima volta quella di tua madre, prima di partire per questa missione che, ancora una volta, solo io porterò a termine.

Ma non temere, non sarà l'ultima volta che la vedrai, te lo prometto Draco. Alza il tuo viso pallido e guarda tuo padre, guarda com'è cambiato: è tornato l'amico che avevo perduto tanti anni fa. Grazie a te, Draco, solo grazie a te, che, quella notte sulla torre, abbassasti coraggiosamente la bacchetta.

E' ora di andare, giovane Malfoy, anche gli occhi di tuo padre te lo dicono.

Raddrizza le spalle, guarda tutti da dietro la tua maschera, Draco: questa è la tua ultima recita e dovrai essere perfetto.

L'ultima recita, poi potrai gettare via per sempre quella maschera insanguinata.

Almeno tu, tu lo puoi fare.

Questo l'avevo promesso solo a me stesso, ma io mantengo sempre le mie promesse.

E questa maschera, anche questa mia maledetta maschera di sangue, io un giorno la schiaccerò sotto il mio tallone, insieme a quel dannato Serpente che ha cercato di rubarmi l'anima.

FINE

8


End file.
